Sakura's love
by carbonfox
Summary: Sakura feels betrayed by Sasuke and is out for blood but when its all said and done can she cone to terms with her feelings for naruto with the kyuubi in the way
1. Chapter 1

Sakura haruno ran through the forest as fast as her legs would allow. Tears streaming down her face. Sasuke Uchiha the only person to ever steal her heart, to ever take her breath away, had broken her heart and ran off for some sound village whore. So she ran, ran from the pain, ran from him.

Naru to Uzumaki was training under the waterfall where he normally trained trying to perfect the rasengan. Although the waterfall was extreamly loud, he could hear everything outside the torrents range.

Sakura ran and ran. It was getting dark and it had started to rain, as if the earth itself wept for her. A solitary clap of thunder echoed through the night. As she ran through the darkness she wished she could forget about him, about the fact she had ever loved him at all. There was a blinding flash of red light to her right. So she started to run in the direction of the flash with such vilocity that even rock lee would find it hard to keep up with her.

She stopped on the edge of a small clearing. Looking from the cover of a bush, she saw thirteen sound ninja talking to none other than Sasuki Uchiha.

_Why isn't he fighting them _? She heard a twig snap behind her, she turned violently bringing a kunai into a defensive position. To her relief it was not a sound ninja, but naruto.

He had heard her crying and decided to try to find out what was wrong, he was tracking her when he saw the flash and made a choice, he would help her but it was no longer the time or place to do so.

He nodded in a wordless greeting. She nodded back and looked to the clearing once more and Naruto did as well, his thoughts running parallel to hers when he spotted Sasuke.

The two leaf Shinobi looked on with curiosity as to their team mates actions. The pair would soon get their answer as one of the sound nin a maroon haired kuniochi stepped forward. Sakura recognized her instantly as Tayuya of the North Gate, this was the bitch Sasuke left her for. Rage started to boil within her as her hand tightened around the handle of her kunai knife. The skin on her knuckles split and bled from her malicious grip. Tayuya handed Sasuke a wood box then looked at him with loving eyes and then kissed him. The two were so engrossed in each other they forgot to stop. Both becoming lost in the moment kisses are given and recieved over and over again. It was then that one of the twelve remaining sound ninja sneezed, reminding the couple of the audience and they broke apart. Sasuke opened the box and withdrew a hitai-ate sound head band and an ornate wooden flute. He then took off his leaf headband and put on the sound headband, and in that moment both Sakura and Naruto knew what needed to be done.

Sakura reached for the pouch where she kept her sen-bon and drew six. She looked at Naruto he shook his head in opposition. Sakura knew why, they were outnumbered seven to one. The twelve men were your standard run of the mill shinobi with only basic training and easily taken care of. However Sasuke and Tayuya were specially trained by Orochimaru himself, and sasuke was also trained by Kakashi and both would be a challenge.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and rush of leaves the two teens whipped around Kunai at the ready. The pair were visably greatful when they discovered it was two more shinobi of the leaf. It was Maikeru the new head of Anbu black ops and his wife Akira. She had just graduated to jonnin and would be the leader of squad three when the new gennin were selected. Sakura was cheering inside, the odds against them where a lot better now and she really wanted to kick Tayuya's ass. Sakura looked at naruto, She knew that he had always wanted to kick Sasukes ass to prove once and for all that he was just as good a ninja or better. She looked at the two jonnin that had just joined them and mouthed "we need a plan." Maikeru nodded. Naruto then whispered to the two Jonnin "You two will each take care of six of the twelve, Sakura and I will deal with Sasuke and the Kuniochi." It was then Sakura chose to speak, "that sound bitch is mine Naruto. Dont get in my way." her words dripping with rage, hate and a pure lust for blood.

Naruto drew his Kunai and told everone to fan out for an ambush and attack from all sides. Maikeru and Akira silently jumped into the trees to get into position and wait.Akira would give the signal with a kunai and when the time came they all knew what to do. The two chunnin looked at each other, green eyes met blue eyes. Blue eyes crystal clear. These were the eyes of a truly careing person, a person who would gladly give his own life to save the people he loved and cared about, but eyes that held a terrible secret. Yes the kyuubi no kitsune, the most horrible demon in the world was sealed within this ninja of konoha, but you would never know it by the way he acts around others. She tore her eyes from him and focused instead on the coming battle even though she knew it was wrong she couldnt help but enjoy the thought of killing Tayuya but she found solace in the fact that naruto was probably thinking the same thing about sasuke. Without warning a kunai struck the branch beneath her and the attack began.

Before the sound nins had time to react the 12 sound chunnin were no longer standing and sasuke and tayuya were the only ones left. Akira nodded to sukura to go and beat the bitch to a bloody pulp but sakura had a better idea she had developed a new jutsu and she wanted to test it. She would kill Tayuya before the sound kuniochi could react. She hid in the shadows as she ran through the hand seals "Fire shuriken shadow replication, one thousand red sherry blossems" yelled sakura as a thousand flaming shuriken darted from the shadows towards tayuya. The sound kunoichi screamed in pain as she was pinned to a nearby tree. sasuke ran to help her only to be stopped by naruto.  
So youre here to I should have known"

"Yep" stated naruto "Ya should have, ya know for a genius uchiha your not very smart."

Sasuke snickered at the comment "a judgement of intelligence coming from you. you were at the bottom of the class when you graduated. Ha your even more pathetic then I thought, loser"

"Once upon a time maybe but now Im one of the best in the village, maybe even better than you"

"Not likely" sneered sasuke as he drew his own kunai, "but if you still think that after the last time I kicked your ass maybe I should just kill you this time."

"Then try it if you think you can" Said naruto. One of his trademark grins on his face. "Better kill me this time because if you dont kill me Ill kill you." "Really well dont talk big unless you can back it up." yelled Sasuke activating his sharingan

"Lets go sasuke, at least I can kill you this time!" Yelled naruto running at sasuke his rasengan spinning in his hand.

"Weve been through this already, our jutsus cancel each other out, but my curse mark will beat you just as it did before," muttered sasuke as he dodged naruto, activated chidori and hit narutos shoulder.

Naruto hit the ground with a muffled thud alive but hurt. He looked on in horror as sasuke turned on Sakura and threw his kunai at her. Sakura raised her hand to block the weapon, but just before the knife hit its mark a shuriken deflected it. Sakura looked around wondering where the shuriken had come from and to her amazment Naruto was standing. She looked into his eyes but they were not the same as when she looked into them before the fight. They had a silver, red, and black cross hair pattern in them _what is that_.

Sasuke noticed her amazed visage and turned to see naruto as well and then he too noticed narutos eyes. _what the... is it kekkei genkai or the fox_. Then it came, with such agillity that not even Sharingan could track it, a move so powerful it stunned sasuke.

"I wont let you hurt her you pathetic bastard" yelled naruto. And suddenly naruto was right in front of sasuke with a windmill shuriken which cut sasukes head clean off. Tayuya screamed only to be silenced by a kunai slitting her throat spilling her blood on to the ground beneath her. Sakura sighed, bloody kunai in her hand her blood lust qwelled. She looked at naruto as he fell to the ground in a pool of blood. She ran to him. Sasuke forgotten as she used a medical jutsu to heal his injuries "please be alive" he didnt move tears welled in her eyes "Naruto dont die who will make me laugh, who will protect me. Her tears soaking the front of his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the slow update should have new chapter up soon

Sorry about the slow update should have new chapter up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's love

I do not own Naruto or any related character

Legend:

"…YELLING…"

_'…thoughts…'_

"...normal talk..."

"_**...Bijuu thoughts..."**_

"**...Bijuu Speaking..."**

"…_**Inner Sakura**_**…"**

**...****Scene Change****...**

CHAPTER 2

**In Naruto's mindscape:**

Naruto stood in front of the Kyuubis cage, he wasn't dead, he had survived, again.

**"Well, well, well" **snickered the fox. **"You live again thanks to me; you know, you should really be more careful, next time you might die."**

_"I know, I know, I'll pay you back some day, I really have no clue as to how, but I will."_

**"I know a couple of ways you could repay me."**

_"Really, how?"_

**"Well there are three things you could do for me; the first is to set me free. That's not possible, seeing, as it would kill us both. The second is you promising to come down here more often to talk to me. You could come here at night while your body is resting, people just don't realize your mind doesn't need to sleep. I might even be able to teach you a few old and very useful jutsu, and maybe have a little… fun. The third involves you signing a summoning contract."**

"_Summoning contract, with what type of creatures?"_

"**With the foxes of course, who else would I have the contract for?" **said the

Kyuubi in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"_Well, I don't see anything wrong with those terms, so… when can I sign the contract?"_

"**Well, when do you want to sign kit?"**

"_Now if possible"_

"**Ok" **said the kyuubi as the scroll popped into existence for Naruto to sign

"**But just so you know this contract is special, it allows you to sign with out terminating any other summoning contract you have, not that you need it with your bloodline."**

"_Wait, wait, wait, what bloodline?" _Naruto gasped, as he finished signing the contract.

"**I was getting there, but let me finish. Now, the reason I had you sign the contract, is that I am the boss summon for the fox contract, but the thing is, the seal prevents me from being summoned by anyone but you, and even then, I can't do anything you don't want me to, giving you.."**

"_Absolute control over your actions." _he whispered to himself interrupting the kyuubi.

"**That's it in a nutshell kit. But the only way to summon me is to use only my chakra, and I'll appear in my human form and then I can go demon form if needed"**

"_Ok, now, what about this bloodline?"_

"**That's gonna have to wait til you get home, because you have a certain cute, pink haired shinobi crying because she thinks your dead"**

"Sakura!"

**Back with Sakura in the clearing:**

"You can't die Naruto" cried sakura as she tried to heal his wounds as fast as she could. She had seen him close to death many times before but this time was different, this time his heart had actually stopped beating

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said in a quiet voice

Her eyes locked onto his, the pattern in his eyes gone. Part of her wanted to beat him for almost leaving her, but the other wanted to kiss him because he was still alive. In the end, she settled with burying her head in his chest, while he embraced her in a warm yet reassuring hug. She felt safe and wanted in his arms and she liked that feeling.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again?" she said trying to stop her tears

Naruto sighed, "I promise" as he released her and stood up "we should report this to Tsunade as soon as we can"

"But we're both exhausted, and it's a full days run back to the village, and that's without a body weighing one of us down" stated Sakura

"Where are Akira-san and her husband?" Naruto questioned as he scanned the clearing looking for the other two leaf shinobi.

"Oh them, they said they were going to scout the nearby area to look for any more hostile ninja"

"Well let me see if I can get us moving" said Naruto as he bit his thumb and started forming hand seals.

"So how's a summon gonna help us."

"Don't know if it can, yet." he said finishing the seals and slamming his hand into the ground putting only the kyuubi's chakra into the jutsu "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

A seal array formed on the ground then there was a puff of white smoke. When the smoke drifted away to reveal a beautiful young woman of about nineteen who had long red hair with blond streaks, nine red tails with white tips, fox ears of the same color as the tails, and blood-red eyes with slit pupils wearing a red and black kimono, Naruto was confused.

Who are you and how did I summon you

The young woman started to pout "How could you Naruto-kun, how could you not recognize the one person who's been with you your entire life"

"Wait a minute my entire li……"Naruto stopped mid-sentence as realization hit him like a ton of bricks "kyuubi" he said slowly

"In the flesh or summon so to speak" she replied with a giggle "what of it"

"You're a girl"

ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ

Sorry about my long update time but I have a busy schedule I hope you can forgive me now I will try to post as fast as I can please review


End file.
